The Childhood Love
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: This is NOT I repeat NOT a Twilight story but the main vampire was inspired by Jasper. these are my characters and my ideas so no stealing ok? good!


The Childhood Love

I have always believed in the idea of vampires,but I never believed that the actually existed. However Alec McBride changed my opinion forever

I was, well..different growing up. While the other girls read about flowers and fairies, I read about witchcraft and vampiresm. My childhood home was the orphanage in Friendship Maine. Friendship was a small town by a snug harbor, with a rather large forest behind it. The weather was always cold and windy; personally I hated it. All of the buildings were small and rather old. I had lived here all my life although I had never known my parents, the only two things they left with me was the name " Annabellelia Margurette Michaels" and a midnight blue crescent moon necklace.

The day I met Alec was like any other day. I walked silently to my first grade class at Friendship Elementary School,and sat in my normal seat in the far front corner of the room. My only friend Trisha Danials sat next to me. I looked at my book "The Most Well Known Facts of Vampires" Feeling like an outcast as usual.

Our teacher Ms. Stroul stood at the front of the class."Now class today we are learning about nocturnal animals."

She wrote NOCTURNAL ANIMALS on the black board.

"Who can tell me what that means?"

I was the only one to raise my hand

"Yes Ms. Micheals."

"Nocturnal Animals are animals that are active at night" I informed the class matter-of- factly.

"Very good. Who can name one?"

A boy named Tommy Crane raised his hand"Lia the Night Walker" he joked meanly

I flushed deeply and sank into my seat as the whole class laughed. I wanted to disappear I really did!

"Lia the Night Walker" was my school nickname. They thought I looked and acted like a vampire,with my midnight black hair, very pale skin and pale blue almost silver eyes. Also I tended to bare my teeth and hiss or snarl when I was mad.

The rest of the morning past with simailer tauntings. Finally the lunch bell rang, I ran to the cafeteria anything to get away from Tommy . Grabbing a piece of pepperoni pizza I sat at the table the rest of the students marked "Vamp Table". Yes that was mean I know! As I finished a group of sixth graders started teasing me."Hey _parasite_ you belong in night school!" I hissed menacingly

"oh ..scary" the leader smirked.

I gave a small chuckle "look....Pal.. give me one reason why I shouldn't toss you to the ground right now!"

" Y..you..Freak! " he screamed as his hand pulled back to slap me

I grabbed the hand and threw him to the ground , before grabbing my stuff, getting all my homework, ,telling the principal who said I could leave early, and running out of school.

I wanted to get the farthest away from school as I could get. I past several old mansions, as I past the oldest one on the block Tommy jumped out and slapped me.

" That was from my brother!" he yelled

" Oh, that was your brother," I said with a hint of sarcasm " that would explain the crass comments!" I punched him in the nose ticking him off

Tommy pushed me down and my head struck a stone. I groaned out of pure pain.

The world was turning more and more black with every passing second

A strange masculine voice yelled "Get away from her!!"

Strong arms picked me up and the voice softly whispered "It's okay Little One." And then I lost consciousness.

I woke up 2 hours later, I was in an unfamiliar parlor. My head _**REALLY **_hurt, it felt as if jackhammers were in my brain!

_"___Here drink this" the voice said as a hand held out a cup

I slowly began to sip the foamy, steaming, white liquid,then I drank more deeply as my headache faded.

As I drank I looked at my savior. He looked so much like a vampire, his hair was wavy ,short, the color was a dark blond. He looked about 18, his skin was pale,but it had a subtle hint of lavender,and his eyes were the strangest shade of magenta!

" W.. who are you?!" I demanded curtly

" Alec McBride ." he said matching my tone

" I know what you are Alec McBride" I stated matter-of-factly

"Then what am I?! say it!!" his tone was icy

"I ..I .. can't!!" my voice shook

"Then _**SPELL **_it!" he demanded

"V-A-M-P-I-R-E!!!" I spelled slowly

"How did you find out?!" he asked testily

"I'm what you would call a ..uh vampire expert.. I guess" my tone was very immodest

"All right then. Lets test you. What do you know?"

"Uh.."I was suddenly embarrassed "Sleeping in coffins?'"

"We sleep in beds like everyone else.. Thank you very much!" he sounded offended but there was humor in his magenta eyes

"Ok um.. burned by the sun?"

Alec let out a loud hysterical laugh "No but it does this!"

He suddenly picked me up and flung me onto his back.

"Hold on!" he warned before bounding out the door

I couldn't believe it I was flying, well technicaly Alec was.

"Alec where are we going" I asked

"The mountain on the west side of Maine." he pointed

The mountain was at least 3,000 miles away,but we got there in under a minute

Alec landed ,put me down, and said " You need to see this" ,before stepping into a ray of sunlight.

Alec's hair immediately turned white as snow and sparkled.

" C'mon!" Alec encouraged me I stepped into the sunlight next to him.

My black hair sparkled just like his, now I understood why I was locked in my room on the rare sunny days.

" You must have some vampire blood in you!" Alec mused pulling out my ponytail and flipping my hair around my shoulders. It reached my elbows

" Much prettier!" he said

"Thank you" I said, a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"We'd better go." Alec stooped so I could climb on his back.

A minute later we where back in the parlor.

" By the way," Alec said in a casual voice " what's your name?"

I took a deep breath " Annabellelia Margurette Micheals" I told him " But you can call me Lia."

" Are you hungry Lia?" Alec asked, probably showing off what he remembered about humans.

"Uh.. a little." To tell the truth I was starving.

Just then the doorbell rang, Alec went to answer it, then he returned with a man and woman.

"Lia this is my sister Zoe" Alec said pulling me in front of him putting his hands somewhat protectively on my shoulders "Zoe this is my new friend Lia"

She was short and skinny, her hair was long chestnut curls.

"Hello" she said in a bell-like voice shaking my hand." this is my mate Steven"

He was at _least_ 6 inches taller than Zoe, he kept his distance from me, and appeared to be in pain. I knew the scent of my blood was bothering him, but why didn't it bother Alec and Zoe?

"Pleased to meet you." he said. His voice was rougher but still bell-like and gentle, with a hint of an Australian accent

"Um..hi" I said

"Oh, the poor thing" Zoe cried. " she's skin and bones,and looks like she hasn't had a proper bath in a while! Alec get her some food, I'll give her a bath." her cold hand grabbed my wrist.

As she walked toward the split staircase Alec called in sing-song

"Zo-ee"

"Ye-es" she sing-sang back

"Don't spoil her!' he said with a slow shake of his head

She rolled her magenta eyes while walking to the huge bathroom.

"Now which one do you want" she asked bringing several,different shaped bottles.

I didn't know what that stuff was, let alone which one I wanted, so I pointed to a white set of 3.

"Coconut, nice choice" she assured

A minute later I was covered in suds, while Zoe folded my black clothes

"You like black." she guessed

" Not really, but it's the only color the orphanage gave me" I explained

"Then what's your favorite color?"

"Midnight Blue,like my mother's necklace"

"I'll be right back" she said before disappearing

She came back with a bundle of midnight blue fabric.

"Let's dry you off."Zoe said grabbing a towel.

Soon I saw the bundle was a sun-dress, strange style for the cold weather

"You look beautiful." Zoe said as she braided my wet hair.

"Thanks Zoe" I said smiling brightly

"Well your welcome" she said grasping my hand and leading me out of the bathroom.

Alec was waiting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

I ran down the steps and stopped at his feet

He had picked me up in a blur, before what I knew what was happening he was spinning us in circles

We were both laughing as we got more and more dizzy.

Alec stopped spinning and carried me to a dinning room,which was huge,the table could seat at least thirty.

'_How ironic_' I thought '_we haven't_ _even known each other for an hour and we're already best friends'_

After I ate my fill of Fettuccini Alfredo, Alec helped me with my homework; it was easy, once he explained it.

I spent all afternoon playing "hide and go seek" with Alec, Zoe, and Steven. Alec kept cheating using his incredibly strong nose.

"Heeey!!" I wined every time

"Can't help it Lia." he said smugly picking me up and kissing my forehead.

By four I had to get home , so Alec walked me to the door.

"I'll be there at 8:00 to tuck you in." he whispered before kissing my nose.

By the time I got home it was recess time;Trisha saw meand ran up.

"Where were you!?" she demanded

"I'll tell you at 7:59 tonight" I said

I ate very little chili at dinner, Trisha sat by me as usual.

"Can't you tell me now?!" she begged

I shook my head "N-o-pe you still have an hour."

"Plu-eease!!!!!"she begged

"No!!" I almost yelled

Finally bed time came. I ran to the girls bathroom, wearing the pink nightgown Zoe gave me.

"Hey where's the black?" a girl named Stacie asked mockingly.

"SHUT UP STACIE" I snapped testly before brushing my teeth fiercely

"Lia it's time" Trisha said knocking on my door.

I opened it, "well I made a new friend and he'll be here in 5...4...3...2...1!"

"Hey Lia!" Alec said climbing in the window.

"Alec!!!!!!!!!" I squealed running to him.

Alec scooped me into a hug, taking in the scent of my throat.

"I missed you Alec!" I said sweetly

"I missed you too Honey." he said into my hair,then kissing it.

I completely forgot Trisha was there, until she cleared her throat.

"I hate to interrupt you two _lovebirds,_ but Lia who in the HECK is he!!?" she ordered almost too loudly

I groaned "Trisha-Alec. Alec-Trisha." I introduced them quickly.

"H..h..h..he's a...a...a..a ...v..v...v..vamp.."

"Vampire!!" we all said in unison, then laughed

"See ya tomorrow Lia..Alec." she left waving.

I took a deep relieved breath "she likes you"

He smiled an angelic smile " Bedtime my Little Lia."

Alec picked me up and sat on my rocking chair, rocking me.

"Sleep Little One." he said rocking slower and slower.

I settled into his chest and slept

The years past and I was now 12 ,and slowly falling for Alec

Alec and Zoe were out hunting, and Steven was human-sitting me. 

"Your probally wondering why I stay away from you." he assumed

"Yeah a little." I said slowly as he sat near me, careful.

"I was born to two vampires living in the outback,they hunted humans and that what they fed me as a baby.

"When I was seven they said I was old enough to hunt for myself, so I did.

" I hated killing humans, but it what I was taught; so I continued to kill!"

He paused, most likely editing his story

"Finally when I reached maturity, I got fed up with all the killing and flew all the way to Friendship.

"Zoe and I met and married soon after.

"Lia you must realize how dangerous I can be; I was raised on human blood and am still used to drinking it. I could very easily kill you,and Alec would have a fit. You are his best friend after all!"

"But so are you Steven." I said " You care about me, and you are trying so hard. You can control yourself!"

At the orphanage, during dinner Trisha was badgering me about Alec.

" C'mon Lia I know ya like him."

"I do not!" I snapped "What's your evidence!?"

"Let see.. you blush when ever he says you look beautiful, you look in his direction all the time, and you visit him all afternoon" she smirked

"Don't you dare tell him!!!!" I threatened

An hour later Alec climbed in my window.

"I missed you Darling" he said pulling me onto his lap

"Lia may I try something?" he asked ruefully

"Sure." I said a little puzzled

he tilted my head back and started licking my pulse. For some reason I wasn't scared as his sharp fangs pierced my neck. Pain covered every inch of my body, and then,strangely, pleasure.

My breath came out in gentle gasps, as Alec continued drinking.

He stood up but didn't stop, he was taking to much

"Al..Alec...St...Stop" I stammered

Alec stopped and hugged me,sobbing, "Lia I am so..so sorry"

"I know.. I know...don't cry please..it's not your fault..please" I begged

"I'm never taking that much again!!!" he swore

Two more years went by and I was still fighting with Tommy.

"Vamp!!!!"

"Idiot."I screamed as I lunged at him

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the whole school chanted as we wrestled.

"Lia I'm calling Alec!" Trisha said

"Hello?"

"Alec it's Trish. Lia's fighting again"

" I'll be right there..who is it?"

"Tommy........ again"

Oh crap!!! I knew I was in so much trouble!!

Tommy suddenly pinned me down on all sides and kissed me forcefully!!

I gasped, as the kiss got more loving, more passionate.

Suddenly Alec lifted him off me.

"Lia you okay?! Alec asked holding me around the waist.

"No!! He kissed me!!" I yelled

"Why you!!!" Alec strode over to Tommy and smacked him on the mouth

"If you _**EVER**_ kiss _**MY**_ girl again I will kill you" his voice was calm but deadly 'Besides you kissed her wrong. This is how you kiss her"

Alecs cold, velvet lips were on mine in a flash.

My reaction was totally unexpected,my arms wrapped around his neck, my hands played with his hair,and my blood felt like fire in my veins!

Alec pulled away and smirked at Tommy

"She _**is**_ mine!!" he clarified , and I smiled

I liked Alec calling me his,'cause I was his and no one else's .

"Trish could you cover for Lia..I'm throwing a Ball for her birthday tomorrow"

I forgot.. I'm turning 15 tomorrow..wait..a..ball!!!

Alec picked me up bridal style interupting my thoughts.

As soon as we were in the house however Alec started acting like a parent

"why do you always fight with Tommy" he asked fangs almost bared

I got ticked, with the help of my teenage hormones!!

"Why do you care?!You don't really love me!! You just kissed me to prove a point!!"

I groaned as I stormed to the parlor; I laid on the couch completely breaking down.

"Lia." Alec said softly moving to kneel by my face " I love you, with every breath I have!"

" As a sister or as a girlfriend?!" I demanded still mad at him

"Like this!!" he said before kissing me deeply.

If the kiss from before was hot, this scorched me. I kissed back ,mad or not; I couldn't help it!

There was a knock on the door, it was Zoe and Steven's knock.

"Go away!!!" Alec growled before continuing the kiss

"Al..C'mon! Open the door!"Zoe half yelled half whined

"Ya know Zo, for a short gal you're hugely annoying" Alec said connecting our lips again

"Alec if you don't go hunting you'll kill Lia!' she retorted

"Fine!!!!!!" he growled giving me another small kiss and answering the door.

" 'bout time!" Zoe snapped sitting by me.

"Lia I have to hunt, behave" Alec said running out

"So..Lia..What happened." Steven smirked. I knew he knew.

"Alec kissed me" I squealed. I sounded like I did when I was six.

"Lia I wanna show you something " Steven said grasping my hand and leading me upstairs.

The first door on the left was covered in cherry blossoms and was labeled "Lia's room"

Steven opened the door and I gasped.

The room was HUGE; the bed took at least half of it. It was covered in a midnight blue comforter.

The walls were covered in cherry blossom wall paper. And on a shelf was a midnight blue bear dressed as a vampire.

The closet was filled with clothes of every color and fabric. Also the dresser was covered with thousands of accessories.

"It's wonderful! But why the cherry blossoms?"

"That's your scent!" Steven said

Zoe suddenly came in, and picked out a red silk nightgown.

"C'mon Lia your bath won't stay hot forever." she said pulling me into the bathroom

Instead of coconut the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash was cherry blossom.

After I bathed and dressed Zoe did my hair, French braiding it.

"Now Al won't stop kissing you!" she sounded proud

I went to the parlor and napped on the sofa.

I woke up to Alec's lips on mine

"Hello Sleeping Beauty." he said sweetly

"Hey Alec were you born or changed"

"Not all of us were born; only certain vampires can give birth. I was changed."

"How?" I breathed

"I was born in 1690 in Minneapolis Minnesota, to wealthy parents.

" I had 5 sisters and 4 brothers. The triplets Cilvia, Margret, and Emily. And three sets of twins, Edmund and Adam. Henry and Jackson. And Daisy and Zoe.

" I was the only single birth in my family; I guess that why I was named after my father.

"In 1708 I contracted pneumonia. My parent's hired an old gypsy, hoping to save money.

"'I have to turn him into a vampire' he said.

" My parents ran in horror; but my siblings stayed with me.

" After 5 days I woke to my siblings looking at me. I bit every one of them; wanting them to stay with me forever.

"Were still very close; we have the same diet of deer blood, and we live on the same street. I invited them to your birthday party. They are so eager to meet you..Well except for Zoe who you already know. Jackson keeps teasing me because I'm the only single one; he says:

"' Your 318 already get a wife!'"

"Hmm." I mused before yawning.

"Bedtime Lia" Alec said picking me up,and carrying me to my room.

Alec tucked me in,and handed me my bear.

"Good night." he said before kissing me

"Good night."

As Alec turned on my night light and left one certainty came to my mind. A certainty not even the great time or space could change, not even fate could change it. That certainty was this:

"_I was in love with Alec McBride...A vampire!!!_"

I woke up at 8:30; it was sunny outside. I knew I was forgeting something

Suddenly I remembered "it's my birthday!!!"

I ran down the stairs giggling; my bare feet making pitter-patter sounds on the cold marble floor.

I found Alec, Zoe and Steven in the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday" they all shouted, Alec twirled me before giving me a loving kiss.

"Ahem." Steven cleared his throat

"Sorry guys!" I said hugging them

After eating a wonderful breakfast, Zoe brought out out 3 gifts wrapped in gold paper.

"These are from Alec," she said pointing two biggest ones " this small one is from all of us, you get the ones from Steve and me at the ball. Open them! Open them!!"

Steven placed his head in his hands and groaned, Alec rolled his eyes.

I opened the largest one first it was a midnight blue tank-top full-length dress, with a ruby in the middle of the collar! The next one was black strappies, with rubies again.

The last one was my mothers necklace, cleaned ,polished, and it had pure rubies, diamonds and sapphires embedded in it.

"It's beautiful!!"

"Lia I only have 8 hours to make you stunning.. let's go!!"

Afer being , bathed, polished, buffed, and masked,Zoe was doing my make up and hair.

Steven and Zoe left at four to get ready, having only an hour.

I was so nervous hoping the would at least like me.

The door bell rang at five on the dot.

" Hey little brother" said a 6'4 vampire with combed light brown hair.

"Lia this is Edmund, the oldest."

"Pleased to meet you Annabellelia." Edmund said bowing and kissing my hand.

"Hello." I said curtseying as best as I could, witch wasn't very graceful at all.

"So where's the human?" asked a 5'5 woman with short almost white hair which was quite short

"Mary!" Edmund scolded.

"Alright! Hi I'm Mary, Edmunds mate. Now bye-bye!"

Edmund sighed " Sorry about her."

The next one was probally Adam, he looked almost like Edmund, but he had bigger mucles,was 6'2 and lighter hair

I was suddenly engulfed in a bear hug, and I groaned

"Easy Ad..she can't breath" Alec said pulling me out of the hug

"Oops!! he chucked

"Behave boys!" said a 5'5 vampire with long curly red hair.

"I'm Ashley pleased to meet you. Adam what's with the hug?" she asked

"Well I'm just happy Al's finally plucked up the courage to kiss Lia! He's liked her since she was ,like, 13!"

I looked at Alec in surprise. He looked as if he would be blushing, if that where even posible.

The next brother was Henry, he was the smartest one, and 6'3.

"Lia did you know that the formula for water is...."

" Alright hon don't bore her" said a 5'6 woman with short black hair

"I'm Jenna." she said hugging me

The most intresting brother had to be Jackson; as soon as he saw me he kissed my lips.

"Your right Al, she does taste good!" he teased afterwords

"OW!!!" he whined as a 5'6 beautiful woman with long blonde hair smacked him on the head.

"Sorry about him Lia!" she said apraising my face "You look dehidrated. I'll be back."

"Kayla's a doctor" Alec explained.

"Well I'm glad I have a new sister." Jackson said mussing my hair " May I call ya 'Sissy'" he asked

"Sure." I said smiling brightly before being hugged tightly

"See ya in a sec Sissy" he said

Kayla made me drink three glases of punch before the door bell rang again.

"Hiya Cilvia" Alec said hugging the woman at the door

She had dark blonde hair almost as dark as Alec's; I thought that wasn't even plausible.

"You must be Lia. I'm Cilvia..Al get your hair out of your eyes" she snapped

" Hmm she does look good" mused a 6'3 male with red hair

" This is Samuel he made your whole wardrobe!"

"That color works for her!" Samuel said circling me.

"Al were here" said a woman with blonde hair in a pixie cut. She had a casual denim skirt on, great another tomboy.

"Hey Margret!!" Alec said "What's wrong with Dave?"

The man behind her was sulking and muttering

"Oh..hes missin' the big Vikings game" she smirked

Emily was next she looked like a baby doll with short brown hair and she was only 5'3. okay the same hight as me!!

"Hi Lia "she said shyly

"Hey Al your motorcycle needs fixin'!!" said a strong looking man that looked like Kayla.

As if on cue Kayla was hugging him. "Hiya lil' bro!"

"Lia this is my brother Carter; Carter this is Lia."

"Hi Sissy" he said.

"HEY!!" Jackson yelled "That's my nickname for her!!You Can't use it!!" he thundered pushing Carter into the wall

"Do they always fight like this?" I asked as they wrestled

"Oh, yes!!!" Kayla and Emily said in unison

The next one to show up was Daisy. I knew this because she looked like Zoe, but her hair was straight.

"Hi, you are as beautiful as Zo says!"

"Thank you" I said blushing.

The man behind her had black hair in a military cut.

"I'm Jonas. May I ?" he nodded toward my hand.

"S..Sure" I stammered

He bit my finger gently tasting a drop of my blood

" Alec your hunch was correct. She does have vampire blood; ¼ to be exact. ¼ vampires are very rare!"

Zoe and Steven finally showed. I hugged them gently, and the ball began.

I hate to admit it but my birthday ball..was..well..FUN!!! All of my new siblings spoiled me. I was showered in presents!

I suddenly groaned and screamed, as a frighteningly familure pulse ran through me.

"Sissy, what's wrong?!" Jackson sounded alarmed

"My vampire side is awakening!!" I shrieked trying my hardest to stop it.

"Jonas, what does she mean?" asked Ashley

He took a deep breath "In ¼ vampires like Lia their vampire blood takes over in times of immediate danger!"

"No!!" Alec gasped "Not again!! he grasped my face in his soft ,cool hands.

"Again?! Has this ever happened before?!" Jonas demanded

Before Alec could answer I gasped

"I see it"

"What is it? What do ya see?" asked Adam

"A vampire named Arron he's looking for me!"

"What does he want?" Jackson snarled

"I can't tell!" I said sadly

"How far away" Carter asked

"He's on the boarder. We have at least forty minutes."

"What do we do Al?" Zoe asked worried

Alec looked into my eyes. His held the emotions of: love, worry,and something unreadable. The seconds tickled by before he said

" We expect the worst! Zo, Steve, Jax, Kay, since Lia is the most comfortable with you, take her as far away from Maine as possible; the rest of us will track him. And if need be kill him."

I couldn't hide the curiosity in my voice " How do you kill a vampire ?"

"The only sure way is to dismember and burn" Alec said with a tone of disgust

My eyes went wide and I whimpered.

"Lia nothing will happen; there's 19 of us and one of him!" he suddenly kissed me hard.

"Kayla, Jackson help her pack!" his voice was strained

"C'mon Sissy!" Jackson said flinging me onto his back and running with inhuman speed to my room.

Kayla came in with a full sized suitcase and the three of us threw random things into it.

My ball gown was suddenly ripped off and replaced with: a red t-shirt, faded jeans, and red high-tops. Jackson redid my hair into a ponytail.

Alec was waiting at the entrance hall for me. I ran into his soft embrace.

"Lia the only reason I live is you! I wake up every morning because of you! You are my sole reason for living! I love you my darling!!"

he kissed me passionatly and then to soon bounded out the door

Each of the siblings that were going with him hugged me; Edmund was the last.

"We will make you safe! We swear...Sister!" he murmured

"We'll get the car." Zoe, Steven, and Kayla said

I groaned " I am sooo NOT worth this!!!!!"

"Yes you are Sissy!" Jackson soothed

" No!!If any of them get killed..Adam, Henry, Jonas....Alec.." I began to cry

"Annabellelia STOP!!!" he ordered "our family is the biggest and strongest of our kind. We're only worried about protecting you!" I only sobbed harder at his words.

"it's ok....Shhh... Brother's here!" he hugged me tightly,and began to rock in a soothing motion "Sissy...shhh...Big Brother's here to protect you and he will!"

I nodded and yawned "Thank you Big Bro!" I said trying out my new nickname for him

"Sleep now Sis; tomorrow we will be far away from Maine" he whispered flinging me onto his back and running out the door.

I nestled into his shoulder and fell asleep to the rustle of the forest.

I woke up to the sweet voice of Kayla whispering"Lia honey wake up your breakfast is here."

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room.

"Where are we?" I asked groggy

"Anaheim." she said

We stayed in the hotel suite for three days; meals arrived at correct times. An easel waited in the corner in case I saw something else. I didn't until one night!

I was playing poker with Jackson-and winning-all of a sudden my eyes traveled to another place,and I gasped.

"Sissy what is it"

"Easel!" I whispered

The easel was placed on my lap, and a pencil in my hand.

"Arron knows where we are!! He's heading somewhere near here!!" I explained as I drew the unknown place

"So, he's heading to.." before Jackson could finish I was done and we all shrieked

"DISNEYLAND?!! "

Suddenly Jackson's phone rang.

"Edmund" he said in a relieved voice "Yes..we know Sissy saw it...oh ok"

He held out the phone to me "It's Alec" he mouthed

My hand was shaking as I took the phone "Hello" my voice was shaking too.

"Lia are you alright my Darling?" Alec's voice was strained and worried.

"Alec I'm scared" I whispered "Where are you?"

"Salt Lake City. I'm gonna get you and take you away"

"Thank you"I breathed

"Lia I won't loose you. I 'll see you tomorrow my love"

"I love you too. Bye.

The next morning my phone rang

"Hello?"

"Ah you answered." a soft voice rasped

"What do you want?!" I snapped, I knew it was Arron

"The question is 'Do you want to learn about your parents?" he corrected

"Why..Yes" I said

"Then meet me at the entrance to Disneyland at noon...alone!!" he hung up.

Knowing I had little time I wrote two letters:

Dear Zoe, Steven, Kayla, and Jackson

I love you guys so much!! Please give Alec his letter and don't come after me!

Your Sissy

Lia

the second one was harder to write

Dear Alec

I love you-I am so sorry! But I have to learn about my past and Arron knows. He won't kill me I know it. I see my future and it's you. I won't die. Again I love you and I'm sorry!!

Forever yours,

Lia

I folded them and adressed them.

Before I got into my bath I put my new Ipod on it's speaker. I set it to _Let Me Go_ by _Three_ _Doors Down_. Alec said it was our song, plus it was my favorite; when ever I heard it I thought of him.

I finished my bath quickly and dressed in my favorite sun dress.

Now for the hard part: escaping a suite full of vampires!

I held on to my flip flops as I almost silently climbed out the window onto the fire escape. The metal was hot on my bare feet as I climbed down the stairs but I couldn't bring myself to care

Once at the bottom I slipped on my flip-flops and ran full speed to Disneyland.

When I arrived the cheerful Disney music made me want to smile, but I had to remember this was bisness.

"Hello Lia ."Arron said dragging me into an underground room, with two chairs and a table covered in food.

"You eat, I'll explain" he said handing me a plate. I ate willingly

"Let me start out by saying you look just like your mother.; I know because I love her."

I stopped chewing and gave him a shocked look

"Then your father -a hybrid- met her;and fell in love.

"One night while I was away he raped her. Resulting in you.

"I destroyed him in rage, then asked her to marry me. She agreed after I promised to love you as my own.

"We argued restlessly over your name. She wanted 'Belle' and I wanted 'Annalia' so we combined them. The only thing we agreed on was your middle name.

"The day you were born, June 5th,I was as nervous as any father. When I first saw you you looked like Susan, but you had your father's skin, and eyes. When I first held you your little fingers wrapped around mine and I knew you where my little girl."

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked at him.

"It's ok..Daddy's here!" he soothed hugging me.

"Susan!! Our daughter's here!!"

My mother stepped out. She really did look like me, except she had magenta eyes.

"Lia?!" she asked

"Mommy!!" I cried rushing into her arms.

"Oh Lia you've grown so beautiful and so big!" she gushed

"My two girls" Daddy said hugging us both

"Oh Lia..You don't think Alec would mind if we moved in?" He asked

"No.. I don't think so."

"Who's Alec?" Mommy asked

"My um..Boyfriend" I told her

"Speaking of Alec here he comes!" Daddy said

Sure enough seconds later Alec appeared

"Lia!"he exclaimed

"Alec!!!" I cried rushing to him.

Our lips met for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

"Oh,Lia! My love..I'm so glad you're safe!"He cooed before kissing me again.

"Sissy!!" Jackson said hugging me tightly.

" Big Bro..can't..breathe" I gasped

"Oops..sorry !!" he chuckled

I was hugged by all my siblings; all of them saying they were glad I was safe.

"Alec..guys..these are my parents" I said "Alec can they move in with us?" I gave him the "Puppy Dog Look"

Alec held me close and almost touched his lips to mine

"They can _if_ I get another kiss." he whispered against my lips.

"Oh alright!" I said in mock irritation.

Before I could kiss him he kissed me, over and over delicately.

"Let's go home." he said  
"Wait." Daddy said "I booked Disneyland all night for all of us!"

"Oh Daddy "I squealed hugging himEveryone laughed.

"I'm glad I amuse you guys! "I snapped peeved.

**EPILOGUE**

"Congratulation to our graduating 9th graders. They will go to the 10th -12th grade building next fall" the principal said.

I looked out into the audience where Alec, Daddy ,Mommy, my 3 month old brother Luke, and all of Alec's siblings sat.

After the ceremony Mommy hugged me "Good job honey!!!" she said

"Sissy did Al tell you yet?" Jackson asked as Alec held me

"Tell me what." I asked.

Alec glared at his brother before saying "Zoe, Steven, Kayla , Jackson and I will go to high school with you. You are my life I need to be in yours."

"Why are you guys coming." I asked jackson

"You're our best friend. Plus I gotta protect ya from bullies" he said

"My little Lia all grown up." Alec teased

"Heeey." I whined pouting.

Alec laughed before kissing my pout away

And from that day forward my life would change forever!!


End file.
